obsession or possession?
by ladyanna730
Summary: This is a very angsty story i wrote...never expect sasuke uchiha to help you without having to paying him back.the young makoto had found this out the hard way what will happen will she discover a weird form of love or hate him. sasukexoc slight Kabutoxoc
1. Submission of the body

Hey this is ladyanna730..sorry about writing so many storie i get kinda sidetracked...heh. Anyway i'll update the cure and confusion of the mind soon but this story is dedicated to RyterHarpie who is an amazing write and after reading one of this author's story threw me into a writing frenzy so...I just wrote this so review and tell me what you think...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wasn't the kind of person who was kind to anyone. But for some reason that girl was different. Why did he help her when she fell the other day? If it was anyone else he would have let them fall and then mocked them. But what about her made him wish to help such a weak looking girl. He didn't even know her name, and she kinda ran off after he helped. It was in his best intrest to forget her.

He was walking through a small village that orochimaru had sent him to when he stopped in a small cafe. The sign outside read open mic night. He smirked, for this was another reason for him to make fun of random people. He sat in the back right by a window. He saw and heard a familiar body. Her orange hair burned into his mind like fire. When she turned around he knew from her glasses and ice blue eyes. He started shifiting in his seat as she walked over to his table. She was wearing an apron that had the cafe's name on it. When she finally got there she pulled out a memo pad.

"May I take your order?" She asked.

"Um...just some tea...and i hope you didn't hurt yourself." he said looking at her.

She had a confused look for a second and then she grabbed sasuke hand.

"You're the one who helped me yesterday?! Thank so much!" she had very expressive eyes.

Sasuke knew exactly why he had helped her. She was plain but it was a mysterious plain that would capture any man's eye. He wanted her for himself. She wasn't like any of the other girls he had known. She seemed far more mature. She had no forehead protector which probably meant she wasn't a ninja of this village. She did have a tattoo which he recognized as a type of ANBU branding. He forgot the idea of her not being a ninja.

"So I never got your name?" she interupted his thoughts.

"It's Sasuke...and you?" he asked.

"Makoto Takahashi..." She said, slightly proud.

Sasuke liked the sound of her soft voice.

"So do you work here?" He asked.

"Um...yeah on thursdays besides that...I'm just around."

He smirked and placed his hand on hers.

"I would like to see you again...for a date." he said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Um...sure...that would be nice how about tomorrow?" she still had her eyes on him.

"That would be great."

After that he got up and shook her hand. She smiled and he took his leave. She walked back over to the counter and watched the rest of the acts. She smiled while watching them. After she was done she walked to her small home. The entire walk she felt as if someone was following her, but everytime she turned around no one was there. Then something grabbed her. She quickly turned around, but she only saw a blur as something punched her in the stomach. She fell into the arms of a mysterious person. The man smirked and threw her over his shoulder and quickly left.

Makoto woke up abruptly. She couldn't recognize her surrondings. She pushed her covers off and noticed she had on different clothes. The room still gave her an uneasy feeling. Everything here screamed pain, agony, and torture. When a familiar voice met her ears she turned and saw Sasuke standing there. She noiced he had some tea in his hands.

"Sasuke-kun? Where am I?" She asked in a demanding way.

"Hmm...my home...you were attacked and I just happened to have walked by." he explained.

"Well why am I at your home?" She seemed to have calmed down a little.

"I didn't know where you lived...so this was the only other alternative." he sat down next to her, placing his hand on her lap. She didn't completely believe him, but it was better than some creep finding and raping her. She laid back and sighed. Sasuke never took his eyes off of her. He sat next to her on the bed and kissed her on the lips. She pushed him off as soon as their lips met.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She had a great deal of fear in her eyes.

"Just a simple kiss...don't worry I won't hurt you." he leaned in for another kiss, but she slapped him.

He smirked, because the more she fought him the more he wanted her. He had claimed her and she wasn't going anywhere. She quickly got out of the bed, but fell as soon as her feet made contact to the floor. She couldn't understand why her legs were so numb. Then she looked slowly at the man hovering over her.

"Yeah...I guess it hasn't completely worn off yet..." he said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's a type of poison...It won't kill you, don't worry." He walked over and picked her up off he floor.

"Why did you do that to me?!" She pushed slightly on sasuke's chest.

"I had to make sure you didn't really fight back..." He said as if rape wasn't a big deal.

She looked carefully at her legs and noticed several bruises. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You...you..." she stuttered over and over again.

"If you're thinking I raped you I didn't...I merely had some fun." He laid her back on his large bed. He brought his lips back to hers. He was right the poison hadn't worn off she could move the upper half of her body, but her lower half was completely usless. When their lips finally met, she tried to push him but it was no good.

"Now I've been nice...don't make me angry." he returned to kissing her.

Makoto then bite down on sasuke lips breaking the skin and causing him to bleed. Sasuke quickly sat up and touched his lip.

"I knew you had a lot of fight in you...fine I'll stop...for now." He said smirking. He sat down next to her. She had pulled the covers up over her body and looked past him. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head and still tried to avoid eye contact.

"There's so much I will tolerate...you being rude isn't one of them...I'm allowing you to live here with me and all you have to do is love me." He said while grabbing her face forcing her to look at him.

"No..." she answered sternly. He smirked and brought her face close to his.

"I wasn't really asking I was telling you." he let her face go. She touched her cheeks. He laid his head down slightly placing his arms around her. She moved, but sasuke grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Don't move..." he ordered. The smell of her intoxicated him. He kissed her neck, and held her close. She pushed him away.

"I want you to let me go!" She yelled. He pulled her back over and kissed her. She hit him several times but he grabbed her hands and held them at their sides. 'I can't fight him, he has my hands and I can't move my legs.' She tried to move her arms, but sasuke still kept his grip.

"You're making this really hard..." Sasuke said as he rolled over. She looked to the ceiling and sighed. Sasuke smirked because he knew she was starting to submit to him. At least he thought, and felt she was. He placed his hand on her waist. She tried to push his hand away; but he put it right back after hitting her hand. She tried to sit up all night but eventually fell asleep. Sasuke looked at her sleeping; at that moment the releationship was far beyond physical. He kissed her cheek.

"You're a piece of work..." He laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning makoto woke up to the sound of someone cursing.

"Damn you kabuto...I said woman's clothing...not boys clothing...shit!" He yelled while going through the clothes. She pinched her legs, and winced. 'Good the feelings back.' She thought as she slowly got out of the bed.

"Hey what size are you?" He asked without turning to look at her.

"I'm a size 5..." She looked on as he dug though the clothes and pulled a shirt and shorts out.

"Here..." he said while throwing them at her. She looked at the clothes which were obviously for boys. He left the room so she could get dressed. She pulled of the shirt she was wearing. It had blood stains on it.

"My god..." She said while pulling off the shirt and throwing it in a nereby corner. She pulled the shirt over her head and pulled up the shorts. Everything was baggy on her but better this than just a shirt. When she was done she opened the door but Sasuke stood right in front of the entrance.

"Better for you to stay in here...if Orochimaru sees you he'll do so much worse then what I did." he explained.

She looked at his pale face. Of course he was handsome, but something about him made her fear him, but something also made her want to stay with him. Maybe it was sheer fear or the fact that he could kill her at any second. Sasuke smirked as she looked down at her feet.

"So lets go eat before Orochimaru wakes up." He put his arm around her.

"Sasuke...I don't want to be here." she moved away from him.

"Don't care...," He gabbed by her cheeks and brought her face close to his.

"You and I are going to be happy at any cost...and I mean at any cost...even if I have to kill you to get there." he kissed her on the lips and let her go. She touched her lips and saw scarlet liquid on her finger tips. 'He bit my lip...this guy is a sicko.' She thought. Saskue looked back at her.

"You're coming or I'll make you serve me breakfast naked." She quickly ran to catch up with him. 'This is going to be an interesting releationship.' He thought.


	2. Minor Discrepancies

**An: Chapter two is up...and thank shintas1st for helping me edit it...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto kicked sasuke while trying to escape his grip.

"I will not have you disobeying me!" he yelled.

Makoto still struggled as he pulled her down to him. As he placed his hand on her throat she let out a loud yell. Sasuke automatically put his hand on her mouth.

"Shut up! You want to wake up everyone!" he yelled.

Makoto raised her leg and kicked him in the gut. He fell over and she got out of the bed. She ran to the door and pulled it opened to see a tall man standing there with long silver hair. She ran behind him. He yawned and then adjusted his glasses.

"Sasuke, do you have to make so much noise?" he said while yawning again.

"Kabuto why must you spoil my good time?" he asked while getting up.

Kabuto looked down and saw the girl clinging on to his shirt. He patted her on the head and smiled.

"So this is why you asked for women's clothing...now, Sasuke you should be nicer to her; she's shaking." he said while taking a good look at her fearful expression.

"As that may be...give her back...now." Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto took a good look at her.

"Sasuke...I'm afraid I'm going to have to take her into my care." He said placing his arm around her. Makoto sighed with relief.

"You can't keep my toy!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed makoto.

"I'm not keeping her...she's sick...can't you tell?" he pointed out.

Sasuke looked at her and noticed she was sweating; it _was_ always cold because Orochimaru was sensitive to heat...

"Fine but only until she gets better." he said.

Kabuto looked down at the girl and, picking her up, he carried her to his room.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Oh that was just to make sasuke angry...but you haven't eaten in some days I, can feel it." he said.

She nodded yes because it was true, because sasuke warned her not to leave the room she never did. Because of this she had no idea where anything was. He put her down and took her to the kitchen. She sat down at the table. Kabuto brought her some food. She waited for a second and then started eating.

"You really must be hungry." he said while laughing.

"Yeah." she said with food still in her mouth.

He smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. When she finished he took her to his room.

"Wow your room is a lot more...kinder compared to Sasuke's." she said.

"Yeah...it is nicer." he said laughing.

She smiled and looked around. There was of course a bed and dresser and other pieces of furniture, but on the further end there was a lot of medical stuff.

"Oh...you're a medic-nin..." She looked around some more.

'That's how he knew I was sick...good eye.' She thought.

"Okay let me take your temperature and then you'll be going to bed." He said.

"Okay." she said as he had her sit down.

He checked her temperature.

"Hmm...ninty-nine degrees...you should be resting not fighting Sasuke." He smiled while patting her on the head again. This made her blush slightly.

He looked at her as she continued to look around. Kabuto felt a heat building up in his body. 'What's going on...?' He thought.

He touched her orange hair and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened and then closed.

'Oh my god...what's happening to me? Why does my body feel even warmer?' She thought.

Kabuto had never really kissed anyone like this before, so this confused him. Makoto had never felt this either...the gentle kiss. They stayed there for a minute. When Kabuto finally let her go, she touched her lips and sighed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I really don't know...but it was nice, very nice." He said running his hand through her hair again. Then he brushed his finger against her soft pink lips.

"I could take you away from Sasuke...just say the word and you'll be mine." he said and then kissed her again.

After that second kiss he knew she had to rest some. He let her sleep in his bed as he just sat up in a chair watching her sleep.

'I vow I won't let sasuke hurt you...You can count on that.' he thought.

He touched her hair again as she slept. He kissed her forehead again.

'Well I guess I'll have to talk to Sasuke tomorrow...not looking forward to that.' he thought again.

**beta-ing by Shintas1st. **


	3. kontan

**An: okay before I get flamed Sasuke and kabuto are the only ones attracted to makoto but for different reasons...sasuke just wants someone to make him feel more dominate and kabuto well at frst it was to piss sasuke off but you'll find out...MAKOTO IS NOT A MARYSUE!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto stood over Makoto as she slept.

"Hmm...well at least the fever broke before it got worse." he stated.

He touched her cheek once more before stepping out of the room. He walked down the hall to Sasuke's room and got in two knocks before the door suddenly swung open.

"What?" a dark figure grunted.

"Sasuke you must not be a morning person..." Kabuto joked.

"What the hell does that...whatever where's the girl?" he asked.

"If you mean Mako-chan...she's sleeping still." Kabuto said while taking his glasses off to clean them.

"You have a nickname for her now...that's stupid."

"Yeah whatever...I just need to let you know...she's doing better."

"Fine then she'll be back in my bed tonight then." Sasuke said with a smug grin.

"Not really I think she shold stay with me." he said while taking his glasses off.

"You don't tell me what the fuck to do with my property!" Sasuke grabbed Kabuto by his collar.

Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled his hand of his shirt, twisting it at the wrist. Sasuke was forced to kneel as the pain coursed through his arm.

"Now that's not nice to call Mako-chan your property...plus you can't own a woman." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Let go you bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

Kabuto laughed but something caused him to let go. When he turned around he saw Makoto standing there with slight fear in her eyes.

"Makoto please hold on for a second." He said grabbing Makoto's hand.

She forced away from his grip and ran towards the door. Kabuto quickly forgot about Sasuke and chased her, catching her as she almost made her way through the door. Kabuto held her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Now that wasn't a very smart idea Mako-chan...now let me get you something to eat and then its off to bed with you." he said, totally ignoring the fearful expression on her face.

"Please let me go..." she mumbled.

"Hmm? Now why would I do that?" he asked.

"Please...I'm begging you let me go..." tears started to swell up in her ice blue eyes.

"Aww...now you're making me feel bad...hmm...well maybe I could get you your own room...would that make you happy?" he said almost laughing.

She started crying as Kabuto just looked down at her.

"I truly wish I could set you free...you'll just have to adjust to living here." he slowly turned her around to face him.

"I didn't choose to be here! Please let me go!" tears started falling down her peach cheeks.

Kabuto pulled her into a hug and brought her lips to his and kissed her. Her eyes became wide and then closed.

'Hmm...so this is the true touch of a woman?...I like it.' he thought.

At that moment Kabuto felt something snatch away his happiness. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke holding Makoto by her arm.

"Now I knew I couldn't trust you, you slime!" he yanked Makoto closer to him. "And as for you I'm going to make sure you learn your place...you dumb wench!" he yelled squeezing her arm.

"Now, is that called for Sasuke?" a dark voice spoke.

All three looked back and saw a pale man standing in the dark of a nearby hallway.

"Lord Orochimaru?!" both men yelled.

The older man walked over and took her hand and kissed it.

"Now Sasuke...you shouldn't yell at such a delicate creature..." he said.

'This is the monster they were talking about...?' she thought.

"Kabuto, go make some tea...I wish to talk to her in private." he ordered.

They nodded and stepped out.

"This way..." said Orochimaru as he led her to a room at the end of the long hallway.

She stopped at a dark door. Orochimaru gently nudged her into the room and she walked in. She sat down at a small table in the center of the room.

"Now please tell me how you found your way into my lair?" he asked.

"I woke up here..." said Makoto.

"Hmm...so who brought you here?" He asked.

"...um...Sasuke brought me here." she said under her breath.

Orochimaru sat down next to her and touched her shoulder.

About an hour later Makoto walked down the hall wearing a dark red kimono with flower patterns on it. Kabuto walked over to check her pulse.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"Um...he said I have to stay and said that i'll have to in my own room." she explained avoiding his question.

Kabuto looked at her legs and saw they were trembling.

"He hurt you..." he said while touching her face.

He moved her hair out of her face and saw bruise on her neck.

"Where's your room...?" he asked.

"Right by yours...why?" she seemed to have much conscern in her eyes.

"Just want you near me, don't worry..." he said smiling.

Sasuke saw them talking and walked over and pushed Kabuto against a near by wall.

"Now Makoto, you should stay away from Orochimaru's other toys now." he said smirking.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you're like us now...you're not only my toy, you're Orochimaru's toy to do with as he pleases..." After that he left laughing.

Makoto walked over to Kabuto sat down next to him.

"Don't worry Makoto...I'll handle it just relax."

Makoto nodded and sat there looking up at the ceiling.

**Beta-ing by shintas1st.**

**Note: Kontan- (Japanese) means soul...**


	4. Realize

**AN: Sorry for the delay been kinda busy...so please enjoy .**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto stalled slightly at sasuke's door.

"He might have wanted to see me but why should I care?", she said to herself.

She stood there for a minute and then decided to see what Kabuto was doing. She walked to his door and knocked on it. He didn't answer, so she gently and slowly opened the door.

" Kabuto? ", she said opening the door.

His room was dark and she heard some light snoring.

"Oh, he must be sleep.", she said before closing the door.

She went to her room and sat on her bed. Her long orange hair was pulled back with a ribbon; so her blue eyes were not hidden at all. She laid back on the bed and fell asleep.

Sasuke had been extremely irate when Makoto never came to his room, and stormed throught the lair making his way to her room. He opened the door and found her laying on the bed Orochimaru had got for her. His body heated as he touched her face slightly.

"Dammit...girl wake up!", he yelled.

She fell out of bed and landed on her face. Her eyes were dull with sleep.

"Didn't I tell you to come to my room?", he said, grabbing her by the collar.

"Yes but..." she said pushing his hand.

"But nothing...when I tell you to do something, you do it!" he yelled.

"Now sasuke...just because Orochimaru said he had no use for her, doesn't mean you can abuse her.", said a sleep filled voice.

They both looked up and saw Kabuto standing in the doorway. Makoto's eyes lit up at the sight of the silver haired man.

"And why do you care? I know for a fact she's not sleeping with you." Sasuke said smugly.

"Hmm...is that so...I need to be sleeping with her to help her?" Kabuto asked sasuke.

"Shut up! And leave us alone!" Sasuke yelled.

"Unfortunaly I don't take orders from you...Miss makoto do you need my assistance?" he asked, completely ignoring Sasuke's heated glare.

"Yes please." She said.

Kabuto nodded and walked over to Saskue. Grabbing his wrist, he bent it packwards, causing Sasuke to wince in pain and release Makoto's shirt. She fell to the floor and ran behind Kabuto, after which Kabuto relinquished his hold on the Uchiha to check on her.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No, i'm fine." she said getting up.

Sasuke looked at them both and left the room in a frustrated huff. Kabuto stared into Makoto's warm blue eyes and she smiled sightly, rising to her feet.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Hmm? Oh it was Sasuke's yelling that woke me..." He, said laughing.

Makoto put her glasses on and sighed.

"Well...you should go back to sleep..." Makoto said sitting on her bed.

"Not right now; I have to see Orochimaru...but as your doctor, I can tell you that you need more sleep.", he said, exiting the room.

She knew why they had to go to see Orochimaru; he did unspeakable things to them. Ever since Kabuto found out she was unable to bear children, the snake master deemed her unworthy of his attention. As a result, the boys were called upon more than usual. She laid her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep. Her dreams wandered until something gently touched her.

"Can't you let me sleep?" She yelled sitting up.

"I'm sorry...but I need your help Makoto." she heard a voice say.

She opened her eyes and saw Kabuto standing above her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were...someone else.", she said, blushing from embarassment.

"You thought I was Sasuke...nevermind that...can you please rub ointment on my back?" he asked.

"Um...yes of course." She sat up nodded.

Kabuto sat in front of her and pulled his shirt off. He turned and handed her the ointment, then turned back around. She gently rubbed the ointment on his scars. They were alot deeper than hers, and even Sasuke's. He winced when she touched his skin.

"How can you let Orochimaru do this to you? I mean you're strong, right?", she asked him.

"Strong? I guess...but I nearly not strong enough to destroy Orochimaru." he said, taking his glasses off.

"Oh...but---"

"I can not defeat him and that's that!" he yelled, rudely cutting her off.

"I'm...sorry..." she said quietly, handing him the jar.

He put his shirt back on and glanced to where she was sitting on the bed.

"I didn't mean to yell at you.", he said apologetically, and left without waiting for an answer.

She laid back on her bed and sighed. Her eyes were filled with slight anguish. She couldn't believe how angry she had made Kabuto.

"Well, well, well...I heard Kabuto yelling...what your knight in shining armor angry with you?" came Sasuke's voice, followed by the quiet click of the shutting door.

He moved quickly towards her bed and, before she could move, pinned her to the mattress. Her eyes widened as he ripped her top open. She kept pushing him and pleading with him to stop. Sasuke smirked as she struggled.

"You can't stop me little girl.", he sneered, ripping her skirt.

"Stop!"

"Aww...you really think someone is going to come save you...you really are a stupid girl, aren't you?" he said, placing his hand over her mouth.

She continued screamed even though it was muffled. He smirked, undoing his pants. She bit his hand managerd to get it off long enough to let out a piercing scream. A chill ran down Kabuto's spine as he heard the echos die away, and he rushed back to her room.

"Makoto what's wrong?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Kabuto, Makoto's busy right now..." he heard sasuke say.

Makoto's choked cry sounded on the other side of the door.

"Sasuke open the door!" Kabuto roared in anger.

He heard fabric tear and Makoto screamed again. Kabuto hit the door, but it did little. Suddenly someone placed their hand on his shoulder. Kabuto looked and saw Orochimaru looming behind him. Orochimaru pushed him out of the way and sliced the door to pieces. Kabuto looked and saw Sasuke hovering above Makoto. He pushed him off of her and grabbed her, cradling her in his arms. Sasuke sat up and saw Makoto crying into Kabuto's shirt.

"I-I...", he stuttered.

"I am going to kill you..." Kabuto said in a low monotone voice, his eyes cold.

Sasuke looked to Makoto again and left without another word.

"Poor child...", was all that Orochimaru uttered before he, too, took his leave.

"It's alright Makoto. Please stop crying.", Kabuto soothed, lifting her up and placing her back onto the bed. He studied her for a moment and frowned when he realized that she was shaking

"I'll have to run a test when you calm down..." he said gently. He sat next to her and smiled softly, hoping to calm her with a peaceful aura. Her sobs became softer but she didnt calm down. He laid down next her and wrapped his arms around her. Though her breaths skipped periodically, she eventually began to drift between reality and the comforting realm of sleep, Kabuto's voice leaning her consciousness towards the latter of the two. The silver-haired boy continued to whisper soothing words into the darkness, but his eyes never closed as he guarded her sleep.

**Beta By Shintas1st...Go read her story moons.**


	5. Broken Soul

Makoto sat in the corner of her room holding her head. The sight of sasuke killing kabuto overwhelmed her. He smirked as he watched her cry in the corner.

"You're pathetic.", he said in a condicending tone.

She looked at him with hatred in her eyes. Sasuke saw her looking at him and pushed her to the floor. He slowly knelt down beside her and wrapped his hands in her hair. His grip tightened around her hair. He pulled until she was looking at him.

"Don't ever look at me like that...now get dressed we're leaving.", he said while pushing her back down.

She slowly got up. Her long orange hair covered her face, but her blue eyes pierced through.

"No.", she said in a low tone.

Sasuke turned around and looked at her. The look on his face could kill, but for her, it meant he was about to hurt her.

"What did you say?", he said.

"I said no.", she said still facing him.

As they stood there there she saw his hand start to ball into a fist. She braced herself for what was about to happen. As she predicted, as the moment passed. She felt his fist crash into her face, causing her to fall into a nearby wall.

"Ah...", she mumbled.

She felt a warm liquid dripping from her forehead and lip. She slowly touched her lip and saw the blood on her hand. She balled her fist with blood in it.

"Get up!", he yelled.

She sat there for a moment. She couldn't feel herself starting to cry as she normally did. She just sat there, praying that he would dispatched her like he did kabuto. But he didn't. This scared her a little as he stood there breathing. She didn't care who this man was, she just wanted out. He would only allow that is she was dead, so death was the only alternative. He finally became annoyed and yanked her up. She looked at him then down at her hand and sighed in disgust.

She slowly started to mumble to herself.

"I suppose you've gone crazy.", he said.

She slowly looked up at him. Her eyes weren't angry nor were they sad. They seemed distant and void. He realized he had done something that made him guilty, yet satisfied. He'd broken her, her sense of reality was now gone. She most likely wouldn't be getting anymore lip from her, now that her spirit was shattered.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter I am going to start updating this story again now that I found my notebook...So I hope you read and review...  
**


End file.
